


Home is where the WiFi connects automatically

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mostly Tony and Jarvis, The rest come in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up locked in the severely damaged suit in uncharted territory where he has to survive without WiFi or GPS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the WiFi connects automatically

Tony Stark woke up slowly, just like he always did. He liked to cling to the last few moments of sleep. Every time he woke up he would stay unmoving for a few extra minutes, allowing himself to listen to his surroundings and remind himself that everything was okay. This time was different; there was silence. No pots banging in the kitchen, no loud snoring, even Jarvis was silent; something was desperately wrong.  
Begrudgingly, Tony opened his eyes to find utter darkness. "Fuck." He tried to get up but he couldn't even move. "Jarvis?"  
"Rebooting systems." The familiar blue light lit up.  
"Jarvis what's happening?"  
"System failure." Darkness.  
"Fuck" Tony knew that he was trapped in the suit, he'd been here before but something was different this time.  
"Rebooting systems." Tony was once again blinded.  
"Jarvis damage report!"  
"System failure." With that he was again plunged into darkness.  
Tony sighed heavily.  
"Rebooting systems." The blue light up his face.  
"It's not funny anymore Jarvis."  
"System failure." Tony was pretty sure that Jarvis was trying to blind him at this point.  
"You are lucky I can't move." Tony told Jarvis threateningly.  
"Rebooting systems." The blue light once again shined in his eyes.  
"What an idea..."  
"System functional "  
"Jarvis! What happened?"  
"Unknown." Jarvis replied.  
"What do you mean unknown?"  
"My memory storage has been corrupted."  
"Fine, just do a scan, tell me what's wrong with the suit."  
"No scanning devices are functional."  
"Fantastic..." Tony sighed again. "Can I at least see what's going on?"  
"No cameras are functional."  
"Not with that attitude."  
"Sir?"  
"Fine, take off the face plate."  
"Inadvisable, sir."  
"I thought your scans were malfunctioning!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then what's the problem?"  
"There are unknown conditions outside of the suit, sir."  
"I like to live on the edge. Take off the fucking faceplate." Tony remembered how much Jarvis hated Tony's foul language, 'language, sir.' He'd tell him, looking disappointedly down at him. "Please?" He added.  
"The ejection jets are malfunctioning, sir."  
"Great... Well let's at least try to stand up shall we?"  
"Yes, sir." Jarvis fired the back repulsers to get him off the ground.  
"Fuck! Stop!" Tony yelled, it felt like Jarvis was burning all of the oxygen in his lungs.  
"Arc reactor malfunction, sir."  
"Ya don't say?" Tony said breathlessly, then passed out.  
\---

This time when Tony woke up he remembered where he was and he opened his eyes immediately to find Jarvis' blue light still shining.  
"Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"What do we know so far?"  
"Due to extreme heat the joints of the suit have been melted together, which is why you are unable to move, sir."  
"Great... What else?"  
"The suit is offline, sir, and I am unable to get any signal for GPS. I'm afraid that we are in the dark, sir."  
"How can that be? You should be able to find a signal from anywhere in the world!"  
"It is possible that the signal loss is due to the damage that the suit has sustained, sir."  
"Or..." Tony said "we aren't on Earth anymore."  
"Unlikely, sir."  
"But think about it Jarvis! It would make sense."  
"Sir, the suit has never been tested in space. Plus the damage to the suit is so extensive that it's rather hard to believe that the suit would remain pressurized."  
"You're right..." Tony sighed. "Okay let's figure out what's wrong with the suit, your scans are offline so we'll have to go for trial and error."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Okay simple stuff first, I'd rather wait on the repulsers until the end."  
"Yes, sir. Beginning trial and error now." Jarvis said. "Communication offline. GPS system offline... " He continued.  
Tony knew that he shouldn't be paying so much attention to everything that was offline, he hardly used any of these things anyways! However, as the list grew Tony felt the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach grow, it all seemed hopeless. The worst part was that he could have been sitting in the middle of Avengers Tower and not know it.  
"Temperature system severely damaged." Tony snapped back to attention.  
"What?"  
"The temperature system is severely damaged, sir."  
"Is it still giving readings?"  
"Irregularly, sir."  
"Do you still have the log?"  
"Attempting to access data files for the temperature gauge... Successful."  
"Great! Can you show me the data?"  
"Yes, sir." A graph showed up and Tony smiled.  
"What do you think of that?"  
"A malfunction, sir."  
"Awe come on! Get excited Jarvis, we are on the moon." The temperature graph could have been a coincidence but it was unlikely that the temperature gauge just happened to reach about the temperature of an object exiting the atmosphere then drop to roughly 123 degrees Celsius, which everyone knows is the surface temperature of the moon during the day, everyone who took a class on surviving on the moon at least, it just so happens that Tony was one of the ones who did.  
"Sir, it is unlikely that we are in fact, on the moon."  
"The temperatures don't lie Jarvis! The temperature dropped to 123 on the dot! Do you really think this is a coincidence?"  
"How do you plan on getting home then, sir?" Jarvis sounded resigned.  
\---

Tony Stark could do just about anything but sit still. The plans had been drawn up, every calculation had been calculated until the chance of an error was statistically negligible, Tony knew this because he calculated that too.  
"Jarvis go over the plan again."  
"Yes, sir. I will activate the repulsers then-"  
"at full power." Tony interjected.  
"Sir, the arc reactor may not be able to handle the full power, it could kill you."  
"Jarvis, we went over this! Full power on the repulsers otherwise we might not make it, drifting out into space will kill me faster than a busted arc reactor."  
"Debatable, sir."  
"Overridden, Jarvis."  
"Yes, sir. I will activate the repulsers at full power and send a signal to S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers telling them our location."  
"Right, then we go underwater for a while and wait for someone to pull us out and get me the hell out of this suit."  
"Yes, sir."  
Tony knew that plan by heart but for the time being, all he could do was wait.  
"How much longer until launch?"  
"Seventeen hours, thirty eight minutes and twenty three seconds remaining, sir."  
Tony sighed heavily, he hated waiting but they had to be sure that they wouldn't hit a city, the ocean was their best option but at their angle the window that they could safely land was narrow, especially when they had no clue what the state of the repulsers was. So, they calculated for the exact middle of the ocean with the power of one perfect repulser, and the arc reactor functioning at about half capacity. The thought that those parameters may be more than what they had made Tony's stomach turn. It was risky but not as risky as waiting for someone to come save them.  
When he was working in the workshop, Tony could go days without food or water. In this silent darkness, however every second felt unbearable. Once when he was making a new arc reactor mark Jarvis had Dummy dump a bucket of water at him if he forgot to take care of himself again. He had to clean that damn water twelve times... god what he wouldn't give for a bucket of water now. Tony sighed and opened his eyes- thirteen seconds had passed- this was going to be a long seventeen hours.  
\--

"Sir?" Jarvis' voice cut into Tony's dream.  
"What?"  
"Thirty seconds remaining"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Full power?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Even if I tell you to stop?"  
"-yes, sir." Jarvis sounded uncertain about this but Tony had written the override code himself, Jarvis would do what needed to be done.  
"Good."  
"Beginning countdown... Ten... Nine... Eight..."  
Tony took several deep breaths.  
"Three... Two... One."  
"Liftoff." Tony smiled.  
There was suddenly a voice yelling loudly, the sound rang through his ears. He recognized the voice as his own.  
"Repulser one has failed, sir."  
Tony couldn't even think, between the increasing G's and the burning in his chest he could barely hear. Tony fell unconscious with Jarvis' words ringing in his ears;  
"Repulser two has failed, sir."  
\---

Tony heard Fury voice and began to stir, he was probably there to make sure that his favorite mad engineer was going to make it... or not.  
"Stark, you can't keep doing this!"  
So, in retrospect he may have underestimated his repulsers, but over estimates his arc reactor. A painful and almost deadly mistake.  
"Calm down! I crashed into a field! What do we even use fields for anyways? All of our food comes prepackaged!" Tony tried to sound lighthearted but even talking gave him a splitting pain, not to mention when Fury talked.  
"Tony you know what fields are used for!" Steve couldn't keep his mouth shut after that remark.  
"I'd be very quiet if I were you captain." Fury raised his one good eyebrow.  
"Besides, what do you mean by 'keep doing this'? As far as I know I've never fallen from the moon before!" He just wanted Fury to get out of his face and let him recover before yelling at him, but apparently that was too much to ask.  
"You cost us big, Stark."  
"Send me the fucking bill" Tony said into his pillow.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I think he's tired, sir." Steve responded before Tony could get himself into any more trouble. "He needs to rest."  
"He needs to get better at calculating trajectory."  
"Sir, in his defense-" Steve started, Tony knew that no good rebuttal ever started with a 'sir' and decided to take over.  
"In my defense, my calculations were perfect, it was my arc reactor that didn't hold up its end of the bargain." Tony's heart skipped a beat, he realized that he should be dead, he looked down at the whole on his chest where the arc reactor should have been and found wires.  
"What is this mess?" Tony was already losing his voice, he had no idea how long he'd been gone but he'd obviously been without water for too long. Tony tried to sit up to see what he was wired to but the room began to spin. Tony put an arm out to steady himself and it landed on Steve's leg.  
"Why don't you lay down?" Steve said. He looked tired, not as tired as Tony was but at least a close second. Tony thought about getting up but Cap's hands were pushing him back down to the bed. Tony obliged, not that he really had much of a choice, who was an exhausted billionaire, philanthropist, playboy to resist a super soldier?  
\--

Tony's head was pounding. He heard noise around him but it was entirely unintelligible. After a few minutes of focusing, Tony separated the noise into voices, then words.  
"You cheated!"  
"I did no such thing!"  
"C'mon Thor that was an illegal move, you know it."  
"It was not! The rule book dictates otherwise!"  
"House rules."  
"We are in no house!"  
Tony felt his lips curl into a smile. He pried his eyes open to see a monopoly board carefully balanced from the cast on his left leg to a pillow on top of his right. "Do you mind keeping it down?" He coughed.  
"DON'T MOVE!!" The monopoly board tilted dangerously when Tony sat up.  
"I'm sorry, is my aching back ruining your game?" Tony glared at Clint who rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, actually it is."  
"Good."  
"How are you feeling Tony?" Cap was much better at the sympathy thing than Hawkeye.  
"I'll be alright." Tony smiled and shifted again causing the board to fall to the ground and scatter hotels across the floor. "Oops." Tony smiled. "Let's play cards against humanity."  
"We didn't bring it." Steve responded as Natasha slowly pulled the black box out of a bag.  
"You need to get better control over your troops." Tony laughed.  
"Nat!" Steve whined.  
"You are the one who said that we had to cheer him up."  
\--

When Tony was released from medical, he went straight back to the tower to do some testing on his suit, but first things first; he needed a new arc reactor.  
This mark was the same basic form and function but with one major improvement; Tony added a WiFi hotspot. Now he'd never be without WiFi again.


End file.
